


Bite Me

by orphan_account



Series: Rarepair Week [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Frottage, Half-Vampires, M/M, Therapy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, I’m sorry,” the person said, taking a step back. “Are you al…right?”Vampires were alluring creatures, far too alluring to interact with humans or other creatures on a regular basis.“I’m fine. Are you?” Link tried to keep his tone neutral as to not entice the human.
Relationships: Howard Link/Tyki Mikk
Series: Rarepair Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading this, as some content might be potentially triggering.
> 
> Also, this isn't fully beta read, so there might be some mistakes and honestly, it's not my best work, but I'm really excited for rarepair week, so I decided to post it anyway. Please be nice.
> 
> Written for rarepair week day one: Creature Feature

Born a noble vampire, Howard Link never had much interaction with humans before. He had plenty of interaction with other vampires, namely his uncle his friends, Kanda, Alma, and Lavi, and their families. Still, despite that his uncle ignored it and told him not to tell anyone, he was half-human on his late father’s side and he wanted to interact more with humans.

So, he snuck out. Having never been outside in the winter, he didn’t realize how thirsty the cold would make him. He couldn’t feel it on his already cold skin, but he could tell it was cold based on how the humans were all bundled up.

Link was standing in front of an intersection, wondering if he should go back to the mansion and get some blood, but then he knew he would never have the courage to leave on his own again, when someone bumped into him.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the person said, taking a step back. “Are you al…right?”

Vampires were alluring creatures, far too alluring to interact with humans or other creatures on a regular basis.

“I’m fine. Are you?” Link tried to keep his tone neutral as to not entice the human.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The stranger smiled. “Aren’t you cold?”

Instead of surveying his own outfit, Link took in the human. He had curly, dark hair, brown skin, and was wearing a thick, knee-length, black, winter coat and bright blue pants from what Link could see, and he had excellent nighttime vision. But what was most striking about him was his golden eyes and that was when Link realized he wasn’t human at all.

“You’re a werewolf.”

“And you’re a vampire.”

Link was vaguely aware of the people passing them on the streets, unbothered by their conversation.

“I—” It was little more than a squeak, crawling out of Link’s throat.

The stranger smirked. “Don’t worry, I’m into that. I’m Tyki by the way.”

“Howard.” The name tumbled out of Link’s mouth without him realizing it, but he wanted to hear that name come out of Tyki’s mouth in many, _many_ _scenarios._

“Nice to meet you, Howard. Should we go back to my place since I know vampires don’t often move out of their houses until they get married?”

Link hesitated. He did want to go, but he worried it was his vampire charms working on Tyki that was leading him to invite him over.

Tyki leaned close and, hot breath floating over Link’s ear, said, “Vampire charms do work on me, but I know when they’re being used on me and now isn’t one of those times.”

Nodding, Link felt Tyki’s lips brush against his ear. “Okay.”

Tyki took his hand and led him down the street to an apartment complex. “Here we are.”

The building was tall and appeared to have penthouse apartments. Tyki, however, led Link to a third-floor studio with a bed in the middle of the living room/the bedroom.

“Does the cold make you thirsty?” Tyki asked, eyes measuring as he looked Link up and down.

Link remembered the ache in his throat, longing for warm, sweet blood, especially the hot, rich blood of a werewolf. He swallowed, hoping to wet his throat, but it did nothing. “Yes.”

Tyki unbuttoned his coat, revealing his t-shirt that said “Chaotic Pansexual”, and left it hanging off the coat rack by the door. “Let me help you with that.” He pulled aside the neckline of his shirt, revealing the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Sitting on the bed, he tilted his head to the side, offering his blood to Link.

“Are you sure?” Link asked, moving toward the bed and sitting next to Tyki with one foot tucked under the opposite thigh.

“Yeah, go for it,” Tyki said, sounding like he was smiling. “Do whatever you need to get a good angle.”

“Okay.” As Link climbed into Tyki’s lap, he could feel the Tyki’s warmth through their clothes. All of the hot blood waiting to be taken by Link’s mouth. Shifting to get a better angle to but Tyki’s neck, Link felt something hard pressing against his clothed thigh. “Tyki you’re…” Link couldn’t say it.

“I know. Just bite me.”

Link opened his mouth and leaned closer before sinking his fangs into Tyki’s neck. Tyki moaned the moment Link’s teeth connected with his skin. Drinking down that wonderful blood, Link rubbed his thigh against Tyki hard, clothed cock.

“Ah, Howard,” Tyki panted out.

Thirst satisfied and wanting to do something else to Tyki, Link laved over the bite marks, still grinding his thigh against Tyki.

“I’m a werewolf, Howard, I heal pretty fast,” Tyki said when Link continued to lick over the bite marks to make sure they healed.

Link pulled back and pulled his thigh away. Tyki groaned at the loss contact. “I know, but when I was three, I bit my dad’s wrist and I forgot to do that. He bled quite a bit. That was the last time I bit a living being.”

“Because you forgot to heal him? I hardly think that’s your fault. You were three.”

Link shook his head. “No, because after that, he started doing drugs and he didn’t want me to get high. My mom wanted to get high, though, so she drank his blood.” Link swallowed, blood on his tongue sliding down his throat. He shivered at the warmth. “I’m sorry. I suppose I ruined the mood.”

Tyki thumbed at the bite marks, already well on their way to closing up. “It’s my fault, I brought it up.”

“No, I provided details I shouldn’t have.”

“I want to know about your life,” Tyki said, threading his fingers through Link's. “You can tell me anything.”

Buying his face in Tyki’s chest, Link mumbled, “I moved in with my uncle after that because my parents weren’t taking care of me. I was so thirsty by the time my uncle took me in, I drank about four bags of blood in the entryway, which is a lot for a four-year-old.” Link felt guilt constricting around his still heart.

“I’m sorry. That sounds really fucking rough.”

“It’s okay.” Link met Tyki’s eyes.

Before he could agree with Tyki, Tyki said, “What’s with the guilty look in your eyes?” looking worried.

“I still do that, quite often actually. I don’t eat for days or weeks and then drain bag after bag of blood.”

Tyki nodded. “Maybe you should see if there are any therapists with evening appointments, or a vampire therapist.”

Link had a slight smile on his face. “I’m not aware of those existing. Finding evening appointments with a human might be easier.”

Full on smiling, Tyki said, “Okay, so you’ll do that and I’ll do some research on eating disorder to see if there’s anything I can do.”

Link took in a deep breath at the phrase, “eating disorder” and then he coughed several times as blood coated spit flew into his lungs. “Sorry. I’ve never had that term applied to me before.”

“I know it’s scary, but I also know you can get better.”

Link, feeling a touch better about his situation, kissed Tyki.

Tyki stretched their connected hands about their heads as he deepened the kiss, lips moving against Link.

“Wait,” Link said, pulling back and panting. “Do you have a condom?”

“Right, you’re part human. Yeah, I’ve got them.” Tyki disconnected their hands, reaching for the bedside table and jostling Link. After retrieving a condom and lube, he set them aside and went back to kissing Link.

* * *

Sitting across from Dr. Lee at six pm, Link felt exhausted. He hadn’t had any blood in a week and he had been working overtime. On top of that, he had to be at work in ninety-minutes.

“So, why don’t we start by you describing what brings you in today,” Dr. Lee said, a yellow legal pad in his lap. While he waited for Link to speak, he took a sip of his coffee.

“I think I have some sort of eating disorder.”

“And why do you think that?” Dr. Lee asked, an encouraging look on his face as he set his coffee aside.

“I won’t eat for days or weeks at a time. For example, I haven’t eaten in a week, and then I’ll eat quite a bit of food before repeating the process.” Link took deep breaths to try and calm himself from shaking.

“That does sound like an eating disorder. Anorexia to be more specific. You’re not alone, though.

“So, what do I do?” Link knew he didn’t sound frustrated, he was too composed for that, but he felt it.

“Well, first we need to figure out why you don’t eat and then we can work through solving your problem,” Dr. Lee said, picking up his coffee cup again and looking like he was going to say something else. “What do you do for work?”

“I’m a paralegal.” For a well-known vampire firm that operated literally underground like all vampire businesses, but he wasn’t going to provide that information.

“Very interesting, and what was your childhood like?” Dr. Lee took a sip of coffee.

“Fine. My uncle raised me after my parents started doing drugs and stopped taking care of me.” If Link told Tyki, he could tell Dr. Lee. If only his hands would stop trembling against his thighs.

“How old were you when they started doing drugs?” Dr. Lee asked, expression neutral, which Link appreciated. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of this.

“Three. I was four when my uncle took me in.”

“And did they feed you while they were doing drugs?”

Link hesitated to answer. He knew that was the root of his problem, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted Dr. Lee to know that. But, then, that wouldn’t help Link get better, if his doctor didn’t know everything that was going on. “No, they didn’t. Not for the entire time, but I ate plenty of food when I got to my uncle’s house.”

“Did you have a period between then and now when you ate regularly?”

The calm way Dr. Lee was approaching this was relaxing Link slightly. “When I was in grade school and I couldn’t hide it, yes.”

“Alright. So, this started at the beginning of college?”

Link nodded.

“So, this has been going on for five years?”

More like fifty, but Link was certainly not going to correct him. He simply nodded again.

“Okay.” While Dr. Lee was making some notes, Link took the opportunity to look around the room.

The walls were covered with lovely paintings and there was a book case pushed up against the far wall, lined with psychology books. Link could easily read their titles from here, but he didn’t know what any of it meant.

“Would it be correct to say you don’t eat because you feel like you don’t deserve it?”

Link inhaled a sharp breath at the realization that was exactly what the issue was. “Perhaps.”

"Alright, so, I’ll put together some worksheets for you to work through as homework for next time. For now, is there anything else I should know?”

“I live with my uncle. It’s fairly common in my… culture.”

Dr. Lee didn’t pay mind to Link’s hesitation. “Alright. Is the phone number you listed your home number?”

“No, it’s my cell. You are free to leave a message, if it becomes necessary.”

“Okay,” Dr. Lee said, smiling.

* * *

After work, Link headed to Tyki’s apartment. It was now Saturday morning, so Tyki was off for day and Link was off, too, provided he didn’t get called back into the office, which was always a possibility.

When Tyki opened the door, he took one look at Link before walking into the apartment, asking, “When was the last time you ate?”

“When I was here with my five bags of blood.”

“It’s been a month since you last bit me, I think you can do it again,”

Link was much more parched at the thought of drinking Tyki’s blood. Normally, he could take the thirst, but not when it came to Tyki offering his werewolf blood, especially when it was so cold out and Link still wasn’t used to going anywhere other than underground in the winter. “No, Tyki, I might kill you.”

“You have more control than that and I’m stronger than that. We’ll both be fine.”

Link stared. He hadn’t planned on having any blood today, but Tyki made an enticing offer.

Tyki made his way to the bed and sat down on it. “Go ahead, Howard.”

Gingerly, Link walked over to Tyki and sat down in Tyki’s lap. “Are you sure?”

In answer, Tyki tilted his head to the side, baring his neck. With great care, Link bite into Tyki’s neck, listening to the wonderful sounds Tyki made as he sucked on his skin, drinking his blood.

Once he’d nearly had his fill, but not quite because he could never bring himself to be fully satisfied, he pulled back and looked at Tyki.

He had this glazed look in his eyes like he was about to pass out, but his hand was steady when he cupped Link’s cheek. “You doing okay? I don’t think you took enough.”

“I took plenty. I’ll go home and have a snack, if it makes you feel better.” He wasn’t sure if he could, but he would certainly try.

“Just try, okay? But don’t put too much pressure on yourself.” Tyki was running his thumb along Link’s jawline.

“I know. I had my first therapy appointment today with a very nice human and we talked about that, and you.”

“I remember, and I’m glad. So, you like this person?”

Link nodded. “Yes, he’s great.” With a soft smile on his lips, he leaned in and kissed Tyki’s cheek. And then his smile dropped. “He thinks I don’t eat because I don’t feel like I deserve it, and I agree.”

“This isn’t going to help, but using words like “deserve” or “should” is really unhelpful.”

“He said that, too. How did you know that?”

Tyki shrugged, retracting his hand. “I went to therapy as a kid because I wasn’t comfortable being a werewolf.”

“How did you frame that with your therapist?”

“Oh.” Tyki smiled. “Well, she was a werewolf, too, so there was no issue.”

“That must have been nice, to have someone who understood what you were going through.”

“It was.” He ran a hand along the end of Link’s braid and untied the hair tie. Stroking through the braid and undoing it, he said, “But that’s not all that’s important in a therapist. If you like your therapist and he’s doing a good job, then I know he can help you.”

“I know,” Link said. There was a small, anxious smile on his face. “Are you going to be okay? I realize I took a lot.”

“I’m fine. I think we’ll both be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
